vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frieza
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= |-|Golden Form= Summary Frieza (フリーザ) is one of the most significant villains in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies, as well as Dragon Ball GT. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C '''| '''4-C | 4-C | High 4-C '''| At least '''3-B Name: Frieza/Freeza Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Presumably in his 70s-80s) Classification: Alien Tyrant Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, True Flight, Ki manipulation, Telekinesis (can kill people by just staring at them), can survive in space, can survive losing limbs or even his entire lower body, various transformations, etc. Attack Potency: Small Star level (based on this calculation) | Star level | Star level+ | Large Star level | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Stronger than SSGSS Goku) Speed: At least Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku) | Presumably Massively FTL+ (comparable to SSGSS Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XTJ | At least''' Multi-Galactic Class+''' Durability: Small Star level | Star level | Star level+ | Large Star level | At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Can fight for a long time and take heavy wounds such as being bisected and still survive Range: Likely Universal Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair Intelligence: Frieza is fairly intelligent, and was the ruler of a large empire Weaknesses: Frieza is incredibly overconfident. He often likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. He has limited energy in Golden Form, much like his final form, and will go revert to normal when enough time passes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Beam: '''Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. * '''Death Ball: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. * Fissure Slash: '''Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). * '''Nova Strike: '''Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. * '''Punishing Blaster: '''Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. * '''Telekinesis: '''Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. * '''Tsuibi Kienzan: '''Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability. '''Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form | Final Form | Resurrection of F!/Golden Frieza Others Notable Victories: Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) Notable Losses: Demigra Demigra's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths